


I'm Your Cinnamon Roll

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, haru is awkward, so is makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 3: Cafe/Coffee shop</p><p>Rin plays matchmaker for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Writing first meetings for these two is interesting, since they've been married since forever lol

“I _told_ you that you’d like the food here!”  Rin smirked a bit as he watched Makoto devour the chocolate cake in front of him.  “But, since you finally agreed to come with me, I want you to know the cake isn’t the only reason I brought you here.”

The mischievous gleam in Rin’s eyes had Makoto pause, a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth.  That look never meant anything good for him, because no matter what assurances he made, Rin would always drag him along with some insane plan.  “You bribed me with cake to go along with another one of your plans!  I can’t believe you,” he huffed, his voiced laced with exasperation.

“Hey!  I didn’t bribe you with cake, okay, the cake is part of the whole plan!  And if you two don’t hit it off, we never have to come back here.”  Rin didn’t even bother trying to look apologetic as he simply grinned at his friend.

“You… two?”  Makoto put down his fork, giving up on trying to finish his cake.  “Are you trying to set me up with someone?”

All he got in response was the widening of Rin’s smile as the redhead got up.  “I’ll get him.  All you have to do is tell him that his food is delicious.  If you don’t want to do anything else, you don’t have to.  C’mon, Makoto, trust me.”

With a groan, Makoto put his head in his hands as Rin walked away.  He did trust Rin, just not with any of the harebrained schemes his best friend had come up with over the years.  And unfortunately for him, Rin was almost constantly scheming.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew Makoto from his thoughts and he glanced up, meeting the clear blue eyes of a young man in an apron.

“The annoying redhead said you wanted to tell me something,” the man said in a low voice as he averted his gaze from Makoto to the half-finished cake.

Makoto glanced around the man quickly, spotting Rin standing near the entrance to the kitchen.  His friend was watching them expectantly and Makoto wondered how much Rin must have bothered the cook to make him come out here.

“I’m, ah, I’m sorry about him…  But since you’re here, I want you to know that your cake is very delicious!  I’ll definitely come back to try it again,” Makoto said, smiling brightly at the chef.

The man’s reaction wasn’t what he had been expecting.  Blue eyes widened and a faint red started to spread across his cheeks.  He opened his mouth only to close it again as though he were trying to find the right words to say.  Still red-faced, he mumbled a quiet, “Thank you.”

Makoto stared in awe for a moment, because that had to be one of the cutest ways he’d ever seen someone react to a compliment.  Feeling his own face heat up slightly, he looked down at his cake, trying to figure out what to say next.  Finally, he asked, “Can I come back?”

The chef shot him a confused look before glancing around the café.  “It’s a café, of course you can.”

“O-Oh, right.  Um… Would it be alright if I came to see you again?”  Makoto looked up at the other man again, watching as a look of surprise crossed his face for a brief moment before he tried to look neutral once more.

“If that’s what you want.”  Giving a stiff nod, the man turned away to head back into the kitchen.  Halfway there, he paused and turned around, going back to Makoto’s table.  “Nanase Haruka,” he blurted out before practically running back into the kitchen.

Makoto watched him go, feeling an ache in his cheeks from how much he was smiling.  Somewhere near the kitchen door, he could hear Rin cackling.


End file.
